helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yokatta! Seikou! Saishuu Completion Album!
>Yokatta! Seikou! Saishuu Completion Album '''(良かった！ 成功！最終コンプリートアルバム！) is Y.okatta's first best album (seventh overall), and their final album as an active unit. The album was released nationwide and on digital music stores on April 3, 2017. Tracklist Regular Edition A: The Memories |-|Disc 1= '''2009~2012 #Hinihini Onna noko, Yoru wa Heroine! #YOKATTA DUO #Tsuyoku Naru #Hoshi~Hoshi #DREAM #Care (less) #Rarararara #MM #Choudai #Gakkou! #Utsukushii (minikui arimasen) #Aa, watashi no ai |-|Disc 2= 2013~2015 #Omoikiri Tanoshimu #Suppin HATARAKU! #The Best Wishes #Amai ASIA #Girls Style! #Nijiiro #Anata Nashi de Daijoubu da! #Stay Strong #Nani wo Matte Iru #Subete, Tsuneni #Nichiya #Silent Chikyuu ga Kaiten Imasu #Wareware wa Himitsu ni #Love Like No Other #Kaikatsu #Kihou Romance #No Tears Tonight! #Zensha |-|Disc 3= Coupling Tracks/Album Favorites (Regular Edition Only) #Ueita-san! #Shy Honey #I'm Your Focus! #Anata no Egao no Jiko #Kono yo ni, Sono #Ai no Jishin (愛の地震) #Baseball Boy #Fukanou ni suru, Kanou ni suru! (不可能にする、可能にする！) #Utsukushii Majo #Purple Night, Blue Day #Watashi no Ai no Muchi (私の愛の無知) #Genjitsu no Gakkou (現実の学校) #KEEP IT UP! -Indies single Limited Edition A: The Bonuses |-|Disc 4= Anime/Theater Songs #Okite Imasu! (起きています！; I'm awake!) -from the anime Wide Awake Dreams #Misa to Maho Interlude -from the anime Misa to Maho ~YOKATTA~ #Sekai no Nagai Michinori (世界の長い道のり; The World's Long Road) -from the anime Misa to Maho ~YOKATTA~ #Shougai ni Ichido (生涯に一度;'' For Once in My Life'') - From the stageplay "ICHIDO Jinsei no Jikan de", ft. Takagi Sayuki and Nakazawa Yuko) #Watashi ga Ima Houki Sureba (私が今放棄すれば;'' If I give up now'') -From the stageplay "ICHIDO Jinsei no Jikan de", Koyanagi Misa and Nakazawa Yuko duet) #Subete ga Kawaru (すべてが変わる; Everything can change) -From the movie "Cries." #Simple Kiss -from the stageplay Saishou de Yuiitsu no Kiss #Imi no Aru Melody (意味のあるメロディー; Meant to be a melody) -from the stageplay Saishou de Yuiitsu no Kiss, Kudo Haruka and Matano Maho duet) #Everlasting Boy and Girl -from the stageplay Everlasting Memory, ft. Maeda Akira #Kimi wa, Kimi wa, Kimi wa (君は君は 君は;'' You, You, You'') - from the movie Everlasting Memory, ft. Maeda Akira |-|Disc 5= Member Solos #Yokoso! (2017 ver) -Koyanagi Misa solo #Niji No Ue O Aruku (2017 ver) -Matano Maho solo #Idol Aura Melody (2017 ver) -Koyanagi Misa solo #DANCE MAN EMOTION (2017 ver) -Matano Maho solo #Kaze wa Shinjinai (風は信じない;'' Wind Won't Believe'') -Koyanagi Misa solo #Watashi wa Mirai o Shinjiru (私は未来を信じる; I will believe in my future) -Matano Maho solo #Hyacinth -Koyanagi Misa solo, Matsuura Aya cover #Aegekai ni Dakarete -Matano Maho solo, Iida Kaori cover |-|Disc 6= Rare, Unreleased Tracks #Kakugo Shite! -Angerme cover #Kanmi Chocolate (甘味チョコレート; Bittersweet Chocolate) -Original version of "Amai ASIA" #Ohayou Gozaimasu Hokkaido! (おはようございます北海道！;'' Good morning Hokkaido!) -ft. Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #Egao Kettei (笑顔決定; ''A Smiling Decision) #Hontou da! (本当だ！; Be True!) -Original version of Rarararara #Tamago no Omoide (卵の思い出;'' Memories of Eggs'') -ft. Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Chisana Hana, Up Up Girls (Kakko Kari), Noto Arisa, Kikkawa Yuu, Ciao Bella Cinquetti #Mirai o Sakidori suru (未来を先取りする; The Future Ahead) #Watashi o Shinpai Shinaide (私を心配しないで; Don't Worry About Me) #We Still Love You DVDs |-|Regular Edition= #Making of Album #Koyanagi Misa Last Interview #"Tamago no Omoide" Live Performance #03/01/17 Fan Meeting Event Recap |-|Limited Edition= #Hinihini Onna noko, Yoru wa Heroine! (Original MV) #Making of Album #Matano Maho Last Interview #Y.okatta Last Budokan Recap Featured Members *Y.okatta (Last Album) **Koyanagi Misa **Matano Maho *Special Guests **Nakazawa Yuko **Maeda Akira **Juice=Juice **Kikkawa Yuu **Noto Arisa **Kanon Fukuda **Juice=Juice ***Takagi Sayuki ***Miyamoto Karin **Angerme ***Wada Ayaka ***Takeuchi Akari ***Katsuta Rina **Morning Musume. '17 ***Fukumura Mizuki ***Kudo Haruka **Up Up Girls (Kakko Kari) ***Sengoku Minami ***Furukawa Konatsu ***Mori Saki ***Satou Ayano ***Saho Akari ***Sekine Azusa ***Arai Manami **Chisana Hana ***Fukunaka Eri ***Arakawa Kame ***Bando Kaede ***Kin Momoko **Ciao Bella Cinquetti ***Morozuka Kanami ***Hashimoto Aina ***Okada Robin Shouko ***Goto Yuki **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido ***Oota Haruka ***Sato Hikari ***Ishiguri Kanami ***Kawano Minori ***Kitagawa Ryo ***Kudo Yume ***Yamazaki Mei Trivia *Koyanagi wrote the lyrics for "Kaze wa Shinjinai" and "Egao Kettei", while Matano wrote the lyrics for "Watashi wa Mirai o Shinjiru" and "Hontou da!". *This is Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon's third and final time being featured on a Y.okatta album. Category:Y.okatta Category:Y.okatta Albums Category:2017 Releases